Romance, Darkness and Blackout
by Horizon Reaper
Summary: This is a series of Elsword Lemons. This story told about what would happened if Elrios gets a power cut or simply... blackout. Well I guess Add would destroy his computer again... Some curses can be found, but not as much as what you expected. Warning inside! (Temporally postponed)
1. Blackout

Alright, planned One-Shot series. I hope this series won't be f**ked up again like my old one. The internet won't allow me to download the proofing tools so… watch the grammar.

I might do some unorthodox pairing such as Raven x Rose (that's new) so let's hope the ship will sail. I'll do any ships as long as you liked it (at least not some Yaoi and Yuri). If you don't like, don't read. Skip it.

Each chapter is… err, approximately finished in 3-4 days so, please be patient. My writing style is massively developed, noticing on my latest stories like "El Magic Academy" and "The Phantoms" were no longer have some Author's notes at the beginning. The writing quantity is more like… 2k+ till 3k+ words each chapter, but if it's rushed, it'll be probably 1,5k+ words. You probably know why.

Okay, the theme is about when the Elrios get something unwanted in the middle of their activities (especially Add) called 'Blackout'. I ask you all. Haven't you experience the blackout in your home at least once? Well I bet the answer is yes (I'll shoot you if you say 'no'. Okay, just kidding).

There will be a lot of Lemons, so prepare some tissues to wipe the blood out from your nose (don't you dare to say to wipe the s***n out from your body!).

K, the one shot is… will be started at the next chapter. *burned by readers*

This might be a little prologue, but I hope you liked it.

* * *

"Shit, what happened with the Ruben power system? Is it broken or what?" Add grumbled as he noticed his computer is turned off all of sudden.

"Probably some damn maintenance at the transformer. I hope it will be finished quickly." Raven said while lazily laying on the sofa and reading some magazines.

"Quick as my ass, I need some data analysis so I can steal Eve's code when the moment is right." The ivory-haired scientist muttered and forcefully landing his butt over the sofa next to Raven. The raven-haired older male took a peek above his magazine and looking at Add whose annoyed.

"C'mon, be patient. The power will be online soon." He said and reading his magazine.

"You're might be masturbating if I wasn't here, you pervert. I know what are you read right now." Add stared at Raven's magazine sharply with disgust. It's an adult magazine.

"You're no longer an underage, my friend so why won't you take a look at these hot girls?" he handed one of those magazines to the scientists. Add that now curious took one of the magazines he handed and decide to read it. His magenta eyes then widened when he read some parts where there were some naked girls sexily posed. He silently gulped and flipped the page.

"Oh my, they're so sexy…" he grinned in a perverted way as the scientist read the magazine any further.

"I know right? Enjoy your reading time, while I have to check Rena if she's still here." As the raven-haired male was about to arose from the sofa, a certain lime-haired female elf appeared from the entrance and noticed an adult magazine on Add's hands.

"Raven, do you forced our innocent boy to read an adult magazine?!" she said, shocked at Add who's still reading the mags.

"Hey, hey sweetie, don't you think it's normal to Add to read these stuff?" Raven tried to say some explanation before the female elf known as Rena fumed.

"A-Add is turned into a pervert like Raven?" the younger raven-haired person behind Rena stuttered as the figure saw Add still busy with the tabloids.

"Well I think giving these mags is making him even cannot be disturbed…" Raven muttered and sighed.

* * *

Okay, that's all for now. See you in the Chapter 1! The first pairing is Elsword x Aisha.


	2. (Raven x Rose) Blackout at 11 PM

Classes;

Elsword: Lord Knight (16)  
Aisha: Elemental Master (18)  
Rena: Wind Sneaker (?)  
Raven: Veteran Commander (27)  
Eve: Code Empress (?) (not appeared in this chapter)  
Chung: Deadly Chaser (16) (not appeared in this chapter)  
Ara: Asura (20)  
Elesis: Grand Master (19) (not appeared in this chapter)  
Add: Mastermind (19)  
Lu & Ciel: Noblesse & Royal Guard (? & 26) (only mentioned Ciel)  
Rose: Freyja (22)

Additional (no, actually I didn't mean to put this but ah… whatever -_-);  
Julius: Elemental Overlord (25)

 **Disclaimer: Elsword doesn't owned by Jetstream Beats.**

 **Watch out for so much Lemons, and Raven's (also Add's) foul mouth in this chapter. OOC-ness can be found everywhere, along with some grammar errors.**

…

It's a normal night for the land of Lurensia. Everything is normal, no sign of new threat or some ruckus around Ruben village. Well except inside a certain manor where the heroes of Elrios who has saving the entire world from bad guys stayed, at least for the time being. Quarrels are bursting from inside a manor, causing the little bats that hanging on the trees were fleeing because of… well, a hard soundwave came from inside a mansion itself. A certain couple—well, not a couple actually, were shouting and insulting each other until a certain female elf came across them both and pulled their earlobe like punishing a disobedient child who disregard their mother's warn.

"Will you two quit fighting already?!" the elf said with vein came over her head. The red-haired male that his left earlobe got jerked by the elf winced and trying to let the elf's fingers off from his earlobe, and so the purple-haired female at her right earlobe. They both are turned silent before the elf lose her guard toward them and glared each other.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, GRAPE-HEAD!"

"WHAT!? MY FAULT?! ISN'T YOU THAT STARTING THIS NONSENSE FIRST, YOU LITTLEBRAT!?"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, YOU GNOME!"

"WHY YOU…!?"

The lime-haired elf growled softly and turned around to bust the arguing couple yet her steps were interrupted by another lime-haired person whispering something to her.

"Just leave them to me. I'll handle it by myself." The person said and continue to walk, heading to the sofa and sat while watching the couple that still arguing toward each other. He then sat beside a certain blonde-haired female who reading a book. She then took a peek above her book and looking at the emerald-haired male that creating some sparkles toward her.

"What is it, Julius?" she asked to the male named Julius. The emerald-haired male creates some magical sparkles again and writing at the air, says;

'May I borrow your revolver for a while? I wanna make those kids become quiet. But please take out those bullets.'

"Why no bullets?" he gestured his fingers again and create some words that say;

'Just see it. I'll make some miracle only from your empty gun.'

The blonde-haired female was just obeying him and emptying her revolver then handed it to Julius. He concentrates his magical essence through his hand then compress it, forming into a shell right inside the shell container at the revolver.

"for the sake of the princess…" the blonde-haired female just stared, astonished toward Julius's deed with her weapon. He snapped his finger, spontaneously creating some glowing sentence-in-the-air again.

'You'd probably know my abilities. Now see this…' Julius pulled the trigger after pointing the muzzle toward the arguing couple and fire the projectile toward them, creating a stream of lightning between their face, enough to make them alerted all of sudden.

"W-what is that!?" the purple-haired magician—that known as Aisha—asked in surprise and looking around.

"I have no idea about it…" the red-haired boy named Elsword mumbled while still shocked at what happened at front of him. Aisha found Julius sat at the sofa with a revolver at his hand. She thinks it's unusual to him playing with a kind of firearm like a pistol. Julius, which he found Aisha is stared at him pointed the muzzle again toward her and pulled the trigger—but without any bullets in the revolver itself. She immediately flushed and went panicked.

'N-no way… he's so cool…!' she thought and squealed in her mind after seeing him smiled sweetly toward the Elemental Master. The female elf was just stared blankly toward Julius, already running out of thought about the certain Elemental Overlord that succeed halting the argument by Elsword and Aisha.

"Hey Rose… what do you think about that guy…?" the female elf asked toward the blonde-haired female that known as Rose that now stopped her reading time.

"I absolutely have no idea about him…" Rose said and shook her head, also running out of thought about Julius. The mentioned person then glanced toward the female elf and Rose, his fractured jade retinas were looking at them intensely. But not until any single minute, the lights then suddenly blackened out, leaving only darkness inside the mansion itself.

"Bad time…" Julius mumbled after summoning a small but very luminous sphere on his palm. He then heading upstairs to checking the rest of El Search Party members. "Add, are you there?! I need you to help me turning on the backup power in the basement!" he shouted at front of a certain scientist's room.

"Wait for a moment!" the scientist replied and came out from his dark room. "Right, in the basement. I need to check Ara if she's up for now."

"What's up with her?"

"She's probably imprison herself inside the backup power room, getting heartbroken since Chung didn't accept her love."

"Dejected?"

"Sort of. But anyways, let's go down there and turn on the damn power, so I can analyze the data and planning on stealing Eve's code. Huehehehehe…" he starts to snicker, leaving Julius face-palming at Add's sudden mood swing.

"Alright. Rose, could you wake Raven up? I think he's still asleep till he didn't know this place is blacked out." Julius said toward Rose and go downstairs with Add and half-sleeping black-haired girl named Ara that already came out from her bedroom.

"Eh? Why don't you ask Rena? She's the closest person for him." She whined and pouted toward the Elemental Overlord.

"You said that you want to become closer to Raven, am I right?" he asked in sarcasm before opening the door to basement.

"Uh… fine. I'll go wake him up." She sighed and went upstairs, leaving the elf alone in the living room for a moment.

"Rena, can you give me a hand?" he asked again, now it was for the female elf that named Rena.

"Sure~!" she happily responded and followed Julius, Add and Ara to the basement.

"And for you two… go to your own bedroom." Was all he said before completely gone from Elsword and Aisha's sight, leaving them inside the temporal darkness.

 **[at the way to the basement]**

"Are you sure to ask Rose to check up Raven? I know he's… well, a type guy whose didn't want to disturb by anyone." Add said, concerned about Julius's decision to ask Rose to check up Raven.

"Every deeds always had their results. You probably won't know the reaction of Raven when he found Rose inside his room. But honestly all rooms are already installed with a sticky cam—each of them, so… I can check up what are they doing in this dark hour."

"Sticky cam?" Rena was confused at the thing Julius mentioned.

"It's more like a portable camera for spying. Well, probably peeping a girl changing her outfit might be interesting." He stated and softly smiled. Ara and Rena immediately wrapping their hands over their body and screamed toward him.

"Julius, you pervert!" Julius was only laughed for a moment and took a breath.

"Just kidding. My device is always offline, at least when they're not getting hacked by some naughty hands over my laptop. The camera is automatically online when the time is already 12 AM and instantly shut down at next 9 hours." He smiled and keep walking downstairs.

"So… the footage is stored inside your computer?" Ara asked to the Elemental Overlord.

"Yes, but only for 12 hours, and then it's wiped after 12 hours passed. There's no filthy hands that can mess my files…" he sternly smirked. They four then arrive inside the basement, where they're recently built an additional power supply for some emergency things.

"Wow, only one day and the data is wiped? Cool!" Add exclaimed as the scientists approached the power supply and setting some appliance for the power. Several moments later the power was back online and everything is brightened again.

"Well done Add, you're turning on the power backup." Julius said, praised Add for his hard work.

"I haven't touch the tampering mechanism yet." That makes the Elemental Overlord went speechless and wondering to himself. He then dug his pocket and took his cellphone to read some notification.

'We apologize for the sudden blackout. The maintenance is held for checking the transformer's condition in Ruben village. Once again we're sorry for the inconvenience.

COBO Service.

11:08 PM'

"So the electricity in Ruben village is sponsored by COBO, huh…" Julius mumbled and inserted his cellphone back into his pocket. "Well, looks like we have to save this again. I wonder what would Rose doing with Raven…?"

"Hmm…" Add and Rena hummed, wondering the same thing as Julius thinking.

"Why don't you check them up from your laptop?" Ara suggested to Julius. He considered the Asura's suggestion before he bolted upstairs and heading to Rose's room. "EH! Wait for me!"

The others then chased Julius that ran from them, heading to Room 12 where that is actually Rose's bedroom—also the place where Julius take a rest.

 **[inside Raven's bedroom, around 30 minutes ago]**

Rose carefully sneaked to Raven's bed, tried to wake him up from his slumber by touching his shoulder. Raven the slowly moved his body, feeling something tingling over his shoulder and decided to turn away from her. The 'goddess' was become quite upset, before she kicked his back, pushing him off from his bed.

"What the hell is that for!? And who's that!?" he barked after the sudden action Rose did toward him. He groaned at the pain he got over his spine.

"It's me, idiot. Why don't you check around us?" she said while crossed her arms—still unbeknownst by Raven since darkness restrict their sight range.

"Oh, it's you. The spy from Atlas, am I right? Well get outta my room. I need some sleep for now." He said aloofly before covering himself with blanket again and went to sleep.

"Geez, you're so cold. That's why Rena didn't want to have a date with you…" the Veteran Commander choked and stormed to anyplace he can found Rose to pin her up against a wall.

"Well don't you try to mention one of my romantic stories…" the raven-haired older male growled after caught the blonde-haired gunner in the darkness. He's definitely hate someone who mention his romantic pasts with the female elf.

"Why? There are millions of girls you can choose, not only your deceased fiancée or even that elf. Noticing on your last action… you're actually fell in love with her, am I right?" he staggered at Rose's statement. Silence filled inside his room for a moment before the power is online as usual. Raven found the 'goddess' now sitting on his lap while naughtily smiled toward him. "Why don't you just look at me…? I mean only me…"

"We're not suited to become a couple, Rose." But her smirk wasn't disappeared yet. Rose pinned him down over his bed and lowered her body to get her face closer to his. An overflowing lust streaming inside her veins as she seductively glanced toward his amber eyes.

"Oh my… you can't decide who's your couple, since I am the 'goddess of love' here~ You may reject me, but you can't choose your soulmate without my help…" Rose cupped his cheek and brought his face closer to her until their lips were united. Raven, now gotten bounded by the 'goddess', have no other choice except surrender to her. After the moment they kissed each other, she then parted her lips against his and her usual smile returned back.

"I give you some time to consider it. Bye~" Rose then leaving Raven and was about to open his room's door before the Veteran Commander caught her shoulders and brought her closer to him.

"All right… I will only look at you," he said in deep voice as his both human arm and his Nasod arm wrapped against her belly. "But as the person who can satisfy my sexual urges, and after that… let's take a step ahead."

"Your sexual urges? Eh I don't mind," she smiled briefly before remembering some part of Raven's sentence. "But… what do you mean by 'take a step ahead'?"

"It means I want you to become my lover, dweeb… anyways, put your hands on the wall right now." He commanded. Rose was just planting her palms over the wall without asking the reason. Raven gently lifting her white tank-top, leaving her topless for the time being.

"Eh? W-wait… I haven't preparing myself for this…!" she whined and tried to stop Raven stripping her outfit

"No excuses. You seduce me, this is what you got…" he whispered beside her ear and continues to strip her attire till her panties left.

"Eh…?!" Raven then groped her breast, exploring and massaging the huge mounds very hard, causing Rose began to moan a little loud. She bites her lower lip, trying to suppress her moans as she can. His groping went a little slower, followed by some gentle pinches on her nipple which is enough to makes her panties went soaked by her juices. The naughty 'goddess' keeps moaning until she felt a large stream of bliss flows over her private part.

"Wow, you're so damn wet in here. I think it wouldn't take a very long time to finish this…" the Veteran Commander teased and continues to rub her soaked part, causing her to squirm by his action.

"I-idiot, stop it…! I…" her words were cut by a small moan escaped from her mouth.

"'I' what?" he asked shortly while still teasing her with the foreplay.

"I… want you to just go to the main part, dumbass…!" Raven widely grinned, seeing Rose that now went impatient by his foreplay then starts unzipping his pants, revealing his fairly-sized genitalia and rubbing the tip over her entrance. (A/n: there's no way in hell I would say 'd**k'!)

"Put it inside, please…" she begged impatiently and wiggling her ass on him.

"Be patient, or I won't put it in." Raven said and still rubbing it on her. Rose pouted, having no choice except have to wait.

 **[in the Room 12]**

Add, Ara, Julius and Rena was just silent, seeing the 'live action' by Raven and Rose inside his room. The scientist silently gulped, seeing the Veteran Commander is nearly inserting his hard flesh rod into Rose's entrance. Meanwhile the Elemental Overlord is ready to shut his ears, avoiding to hear a loud moan from the 'goddess' herself. The fox spear maiden and the elven archer maiden stared at Julius with confused expression on their face.

"Why are you closing your ears, Julius?" Rena asked to him with curiosity over her facial expression.

"Are you afraid of getting aroused?" Ara also asked to Julius.

"Not really. Actually this is kind of unnecessary to me since I'm already married. Now excuse me, I have to get outta here." He stepped out from the Room 12 and heading to outside of the mansion.

"Where're you goin'?" the Mastermind asked to the Elemental Overlord.

"Home. I gotta check my wife if she's hiding beneath the bed again like a scaredy-cat."

"Oh… good luck then."

"Yeah. See you later. I'll take my laptop tomorrow and bringing it to my home on Hamel."

"Ah right, I also have some business in Hamel too, so I'll go with you." Julius instantly glanced at Add with suspicion on his eyes.

"Have some business or… gonna chase Eve and taking a chance to steal her code again? Anyways, why don't you stop those girls to masturbate?" he pointed at Ara and Rena, which they're standing near Rose's bed and playing with their own lower part—that still hides behind their underwear.

"Oh shit…" and in the end Add was just staring toward the girls with mixed expression, while Julius is already disappeared. "What am I gonna do…?"

 **[back inside Room 3]**

Raven that still rubbing his hard thing starts to insert it inside her, breaking down her hymen and keep pushing the tip till nearly hitting the entrance of her womb. Rose nailed the wall while whimpered, trying to suppressing the pain she got right at her private part. Bloods then leaked around Raven's genital member.

'She's still virgin…?' he thought after inserting his member in only a halfway. The 'goddess' heavily panted, restraining the pain she got by his small harassment.

"I won't forgive you if you dare to pull it back…" she said, her breath is still ragged by the Veteran Commander's last action to herself.

"So… can I move now?" Rose shook her head a little and slightly looked back.

"Not yet… just stay like this so I can adapt by the shape of yours…"

"You're not doing it with Julius, do you?" he asked, mentioning Julius that lately become her roommate.

"He won't dare. Julius said he's already have a wife, so he thought it's useless for us to having sex like this." She said calmly, even after getting forced by Raven.

"Now I'm jealous at him… gotten married with someone he loves very much…" Rose noticed his expression change.

"Anyways, you can move now…" was all she said, ignored Raven's current emotion.

"Ah right…" the Veteran Commander moved his hips with slow and gentle pace while gripping her waist. The 'goddess' that felt peculiar looked back and glanced toward Raven with weird stare.

"What's that pace? You're not energetic as in the field…" the male, which getting a little annoyed then slapped her butt cheek, making her yelped all of sudden. "Hey, what was that for!?"

"You want me to play harsh, do you?" Raven whispered beside her ear again and smirked. Rose was just stared toward him while placing her palm over one of her butt cheek. The perverted Veteran Commander caught a signal from the 'goddess' then moved his hips with a little rough movement, causing Rose began to moan louder.

"Oh yes~ this is what I want~!" she slurred between her moans and ragged breaths. Raven gritted his teeth while keep thrusting his length, a small groan escaped from his lips as he moved his hips a little bit fast.

"Moan my name, bitch…" Raven growled and slapped her butt cheek again while still grinding his cock inside her. Rose, that now lose her mind could only moan loudly, sometimes his name can be heard between her moans. Her hands then clenched her hands as she slowly bent her chest down.

"Yes, fuck me harder Raven! Be more violent to me…!" she begged to him to move even more harder. He tried to thrust his cock a little faster, but somehow his movement becomes slower as his self-control take over his perverted mind.

"Rose, follow my steps." He commanded after halting his pace. His right foot then moved backward, then followed by the left one. Rose went confused yet she decided to follow his footsteps then she realizes it was heading to his bed. As they finally reached the bed, they both then sat onto the mattress with Rose over his lap. Raven continues to move his cock a little slower then gradually increases the pace till it moves like a vibrator inside her wet entrance, causing Rose moaned and clenched the bed sheet.

"Raven, I… I'm going to…" Rose arched her body, feeling another large stream of bliss will be coming out

"Me too… my junior down here will be exploded in seconds…" Raven said and hastened his thrust. They both moaned in sync, followed by the climax came to the couple. Raven gave her a last hard thrust and groaned, releasing his seed inside her and filling her womb. Not much of his seeds flowing out from her entrance as he pulled out his cock. They both collapsed backward, completely exhausted by their sexual intercourse.

"I guess everything here is not what I expected." Raven said after getting his breath into normal one.

"What is that?" Rose asked, her breath is still unkempt.

"It takes a very long time to get into the climax." He softly laughed and wrapped his both arms over her belly again. "Let's do this one more time…" the Veteran Commander grinned, his junior become hard again.

"Oh you pervert… now I know your real nature…" And they continue it to the second round. Meanwhile in the other side…

 **[at Room 12, several minutes ago]**

"D-damn it Ciel, where are you right now!?" Add cursed over his cellphone while begging to Ciel to come back.

'Sorry pal, I have some business with Lu, Eve and Chung in Hamel so… be tough pal!' the blue-haired half-demon then closed the conversation, leaving Add pissed also embarrassed by the current situation inside Rose's room.

"Damn that son of a bitch… Julius, help me here, you bastard! Don't leave me with these naked lewd girls over this… fucking place!"

While at the outside of the mansion, Julius with his battle equipment runs away from the El Search Party's current HQ safe and sound.

"Huh… my wife is surely worried at me if she finds out I'm getting stuck with those lewd girls. Well, be strong at there,s Add! Nyahahahahahaha!" he cackled in cat-like way and running along the way to Elrios Harbor.

…

…I'm ready to be flamed. Go ahead, I don't mind.

And forget about Elsword x Aisha, I might be doing it later. Next chapter will be… Chung x Ara! *shot by Add x Ara's fans also Chung x Eve's fans* JK, the pairing at next chapter is random. I'm not even sure about what pairing I should write.

The time setting is… well, it's a very late night, around 11 PM – 2 AM. Looks like they're also have a daylight saving mode.

Alright, see you later! It really takes a month to finish this… *murdered by readers*


	3. (Add x Ara) Matchmake

Classes;

Elsword: Infinity Sword (16)  
Aisha: Void Princess (18)  
Rena: Night Watcher (?)  
Raven: Reckless Fist (27)  
Eve: Code Nemesis (?)  
Chung: Deadly Chaser (16)  
Ara: Yama Raja (20)  
Elesis: Crimson Avenger (19)  
Add: Mastermind (19)  
Lu/Ciel: Chilliarch/Dreadlord (?/27)  
Rose: Crimson Rose (22)

Addition (another one, sorry);  
Julius: Soul Keeper (25)

 **Some A/n: Lu and Elesis are apparently doesn't showed up along with Eve. I have no idea why it happened, but I'll do as best as I can to make their appearance in this one-shot series.**

* * *

Add checked his mainframe, searching the database he could use for the result of his effort after taking away Eve's code. Actually he already has one that Eve abandoned for so long, the Code Empress. The busy Mastermind put the code right beside his computer and scanning every single bits of data inside the azure sphere itself, hoping to find the new source to upgrade his equipment into the latest one. After 15 minutes of scanning and diagnosing, he finally found the core of the Nasod Queen's tremendous power.

"Found ya. Alright, let's hope it will work." He began to install the program that found inside the core. Initializing is passed, but then the extraction takes a very long time.

"What the…" Add saw the time estimation, which is way too long to wait. It's 2 days. "Oh man, I don't have any money to upgrade the hardware. And besides, Julius isn't here. Hope he'll return soon…"

Add landed his butt over the sofa and bent his head backward then letting out a groan, feeling bored with the process of data insertion that took 2 days long. His eyes start to close. His sight began to blurred yet he felt a presence of a person at front of him. The drowsed Mastermind opened his eyes, only seeing a dark string fallen at front of his face. A certain female with black hair looked closely over his drowsy face that she thinks it's cute.

"You're surprising me…! I thought you're some kind of intruders or killers or something like kidnapper." Add jumped onto the back of the chair and peeked over it, surprised at the sudden appearance of the female herself.

"I'm not, but they are." She said and pointing her thumb behind herself. The men-in-black personnel came into his den and sat on the another chair near the mainframe. "And besides, what are you working on right now?"

"Upgrading my dynamos into the powerful one, yet it takes 2 days long to the completion. I was hoping that Julius would come, but then I didn't expect that it was so fast." He shrugged and returned to his seat.

"You missed me?" the slight-bald man asked with a small grin over his face. Add was just stared at him flatly and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not. Anyways, could you hack the progression of that data insertion? I might need it right now and completing some quests." He asked back, returned to the topic he wanted to discuss.

"Sorry, I have a lot of works to do with Ciel. From tracking the enemies, hacking the Atlas Station's main system, sabotaging the mainframe of Nasodians to prevent an invasion or even rebel, and the worse… capturing Ran and bringing the son of a bitch over the interrogation room. I… seriously don't have much time for your computer, so upgrade it if possible." He said while checking over his equipment. "Sniper rifle, twin silenced handguns, throwing knives, dagger, karambit, and my blades. All done. You two, watch this moron if he was about to gone lunatic again. Eve's gonna come back soon." Was all he said before leaving the base again with the silver-haired assassin named Ciel.

"Well I think he needs to fix his brain a little, since I'm afraid Chung and Rose couldn't suppress the madness he made after we're gone." Ciel said after bringing his equipment and his gun-blades.

"Then I'll make sure they'll leave some holes over his head. Let's get going. And wear your suit properly, or you'll break the concealment." And they both are gone from their sight, disappeared inside the darkness.

"You're so strict, buddy." Ciel awkwardly laughed as they're already disappeared.

"They both are a lot stylish rather than before, aren't they Chung?" the blonde-haired assassin named Rose said to the another one who she addressed him as Chung.

"Don't ask. They're professional at what they carry on. And you're supposed to be at the same level as Julius and Ciel, so why don't you come with them?" Rose shook her head, feels enough with her quests.

"That's enough for today. I'll carry the others tomorrow." As the Crimson Rose went to the kitchen to get some stuff to eat, the others then arrived, including the Nasod Queen that arrived along with her teammates.

"We're home! Oh, you're already come back, Chung. Where's our trio assassin today?" the lime-haired elf asked to Chung and looking around the room.

"Julius and Ciel was just gone outside again a moment ago, while Rose is getting some stuff to eat since she's hungry." The female elf giggled and sat beside Chung with alluring stare to him.

"Why don't we play around inside this house? It's been a while… right?" she smiled vividly, although a little seduction can be found through her sentence.

"Rena, please stop flirting Chung. He's just a kid after all." The monochromic-haired taller guy said and crossed his human arm and his mechanical arm over his chest.

"Eh, did you perhaps jealous?" the Nasod-hybrid guy sighed and glanced at the elf named Rena intensely.

"Definitely," Add interfered the conversation and grinned toward the Nasod-hybrid named Raven. He instantly glared at the scientist and pointed his sharp edge of his middle finger beneath his chin.

"Well don't you try to fuck with me." Raven threatened him and glaring darkly toward the scientist.

"…the same as you. Anyways, back into the progress." He returned to his mainframe and checking the progression. "1 hour and 30 seconds? I thought it was 2 days."

"Estimation isn't always precise, dweeb. Every mainframe doesn't calculate the progression quite precise and fast, at least when the hardware isn't upgraded like yours. Do you even have any single penny on your bank?" Add threw his bank account over Raven. He then read it and surprised it was empty.

"Where are your moneys gone?"

"That's what I want to show you. I used it for a maintenance of my computer last month and I don't have any single new hardware to change this shit, so I decide to liquidate my bank account to buy those stuff." Raven nervously chuckled, seeing Add spent his money so fast.

"I hope Julius would have a heart to change your hardware and bought you the new one…" he patted Add's shoulder, sympathized at the lunatic scientist's current financial problem he had.

"Let's hope he'll gave me a plenty of EDs." Add heavily sighed and landed his but over the sofa once again.

The rest of the assassin's syndicate members then starting their daily activities, such as Add that watching over the progression of the data installation over his Dynamos, Rena and Rose cook something to eat, Raven with his usual lazy time, Eve that sharpening her spear and other equipment, and any other activities they could do. The lunatic scientist then yawned and leaned his back.

"This is boring. 45 minutes left and I wasn't doing anything yet." He sighed once again and stared upward.

"Why don't you just play games or do something amusing?" the ebony-haired female named Ara (that was just wandering around Add) said, giving some suggestion to kill the boredom.

"Again, I don't have much money to buy one or two. Games nowadays are very expensive."

"You're right. I wanted to buy the new game they published in this year yet it was way too expensive. It was priced almost 1 million ED if you want to know."

"Did you just search it through internet?"

"Yes."

They both then sighed and leaned on the same sofa. Raven that reading his magazines took a peek over the top of the tabloids and stared toward the couple. A sly smile grew on his lips as he keeps staring Add and Ara together on the same seat. Elsword that sat beside him was just shook his head a little.

"There goes the wild imagination of our Raven…" the Infinity Sword carefully cooed to the Reckless Fist, aware of the couple if they heard what he said earlier. "You're gonna matchmaking him with Ara?"

"Definitely," a silent smirk escaped from his lips. "I'll tell Julius to planning on something… lewd and hot. I wanted to know what plans he would take to the succession of a seduction." An evil grin exposed behind the magazine he read.

"I guess I'm not gonna get the role this time. I'm out." Elsword waved his hand in the air and went out from the mansion. Silence oozed the living room once again until Julius and Ciel come back from their mission. As the Soul Keeper was about to gone upstairs, Raven called his name and gestured his hand.

"Hey buddy, I need to talk, but not in this place." Raven said and closed his magazine.

"Okay… how about in my room? It must be something private, am I right?" Julius asked, knowing that it was something private to discuss.

"You're always understandable as you are. Let's go then." Both males then went upstairs to discussing the plan to seduce Add and Ara. As they both are already disappeared, Add was just glanced toward the stairs blankly and stared at the magazines Raven left on the table. He read one of them and found out that it was an adult magazine. The scientist flinched as Ara called his name and quickly closed it.

"What is that magazine?" she simply asked.

"N-nothing, this is just a fashion magazine." He tried to make an explanation but Ara is already snatched the magazine and read it. She read several pages and stared at Add with suspicion over her amber eyes.

"Some women with bikini and sometimes topless, eh? Why don't you just ask me to show the same thing~?" she asked in alluring way toward the Mastermind.

"Wh… no, I was just curious, that's all. I… I also want to know what Raven and Julius want to do." He accidentally left some questions over the Yama Raja's head, wondering the same thing as Add thought.

"Could they are…" another wild imagination appeared from inside Ara's head as she stared toward the magazine. She thought that Julius and Raven is actually doing some sexual intercourse inside his room. Ara immediately flushed and shook her head, trying to wipe the thought out of her head.

"It won't happen. I swear to Lady El it won't be happened." She said, trying to clear her mind from the dirty thoughts.

"You must be thinking that they're having sex and moaning each other's name, am I right?" she blinked toward the Mastermind that find out she was imagining what the two males doing right now. "Don't you dare to lie on me. You can't cover it as long as I was here…"

"You're already find out about it." Ara awkwardly laughed and scratched her head, cannot hide what she thought last time.

"Huh, _fujoshi_ minds…"

The day is turned dark and everyone in Ruben village is starts to stopping their activities and closing their gates and such. The syndicate's members were also doing some housework such as cleaning the yard and whole room inside the mansion. Rena was preparing the dinner with Julius and Ciel, while the rest of them took a break after doing some activities.

"Alright guys, dinner is ready!" shout Rena to the others. All the syndicate's member gathered in the dining room except Raven. Rena wondered what he doing right now. Then the Soul Keeper was remembering something that he has a business to do and asked Rena to pass the dinner.

"Uh… it looks like I have to pass the dinner right now. I'll eat it later." Julius took off the apron and walked upstairs, leaving Rena stared at him with confusion inside her mind. Once the Soul Keeper arrived at Raven's room, he smiled widely and signaled the Reckless Fist to execute the plan he made before doing some housework.

"Alright buddy, let's get into the action…" the bald-haired male took some espionage tool such as CCTV cameras and laptop and about to install it inside Ara's bedroom yet Rena open the door and saw Julius and Raven carrying two fair-sized boxes on their hands. She was now puzzled at what they want to do. Julius gave Raven another signals to tell Rena the plan they built.

"Do you love matchmaking? 'cuz we're wanna matchmaking Ara and Add since our spear wielder is quite close—"

"Very close, Raven… even closer than what you think."

"Yea right. Anyways, you wanna join?" ask the Reckless Fist to the Night Watcher. Rena's eyes immediately dazzled, hearing what Julius and Raven panning.

"Sure! Wait… just three of us?" she asked back, feeling strange with the current number they have.

"What? Asking that imperial spy to join this? Maybe she doesn't want to—" Julius cut his sentence as he glanced at Rose that staring right at front of him. "Right, she's in. You know what we're planning on right now, am I right?"

"Looks like I already got my role. So what's the plan?" she asked to Julius, want to know the plan he created.

"You know well about matchmaking, right? BUT… this is **not** an ordinary matchmaking, like telling them to say 'I love you' or 'would you want to be my girlfriend?' not that one. This matchmaking is more intimate, more intense, more like… seducing 'em." Rena and Rose widened their eyes, surprising at the plan Julius and Raven made.

"Y-you mean…"

"Yep. Driving them doing sexual intercourse is easy like a piece of cake, as long as you know the procedure. Here, take this…" Julius handed a powder that actually an aphrodisiac. "Pour this into a glass of juice or whatever and serve it to Ara. Yet you have to offer her something to drink first, got it? And make sure you'll give us some time to install these stuff inside Ara's room. Since our scientist is actually care about her, so let's just stick to the plan, okay?" they all nodded. "Alright, let's do this!"

Rena and Rose came downstairs to check Add and Ara if they're still around the dining room. No presence of them around the room. Then the Crimson Rose track the couple to the living room and found Add and Ara slacking around on the same sofa. She then signaled Rena to make a juice or two for them. As the Night Watcher was making an orange juice for both of them, she remembered the advice Julius gave to her.

'Watch out for Add. He's a hazardous man I've ever met. Once he read what you think, the plan will be messed up. Keep your mind shut on him, and try to make yourself as dumb as possible.'

"Alright, I can do this." She convinces herself and bring two glass of orange juice (that one of them is already poured with the aphrodisiac) to Ara in the living room. Add stared at Rena with weird one. He thinks it's unusual to her to giving something after dinner.

"It's odd to see you giving us a drink like this. What's up with your mind?" the Mastermind asked to the Night Watcher that putting the glasses on the table at front of them. Rena was just shrugged and returned to the kitchen. Rose that watching them from afar knows the position of a glass that already given an aphrodisiac. And… just like what she predicted, Ara took the right one (since the right glass is a juice that already poured with the powder Julius gave to Rena).

"Hehehe… now it's only a matter of time until the aphrodisiac is reacted. Oh, it will react in 3… 2… 1." The sign of the reaction is started. Ara leaned her head over Add's shoulder, like any normal couple that alone in the park. But something odd can be felt by Ara as her breath becomes hot.

"Add, my body feels hot. Can you take me to my room? I'd probably get a fever…" she said weakly, her face is now flushed.

"Wait a second…" Add checked her temperature over her forehead and her hands. "You're right. It's hot on here… okay then, I'll take you to your bedroom." Rose immediately told Julius and Raven about their movement.

"Raven, Julius, get out of there as soon as possible. They'll coming in seconds."

Julius and Raven then jumped out from window with the Soul Keeper carefully shutting the window, restoring it back as usual. They're then moved to the basement where the power source for the mansion is located.

"Alright. Rose, move into the position, I'm on my way to the basement. Tell our elf to go outside. We're waiting for her near the basement entrance."

'Got it.'

Julius and Raven then arrived at the entrance of basement and entered the room immediately, followed by Rena behind them. They're now arrived inside the basement and ready to shut down the power. Rose is now in position near Ara's room and putting a 'love' perfume on the table before Add and Ara comes to the Yama Raja's bedroom.

"Alright, the perfume is now mounted. The seduction is about to begin."

'Good job, now get out of there quickly.'

As the Crimson Rose was about to escape from the vicinity, she then caught on the act by Add that suspiciously glanced at her. She's now frozen, can't escape from the Mastermind himself. Rose is now running out of thought to evade him before Julius gave her another instruction.

'Act as if you lose something.'

"Ah, actually I was putting my precious golden bullet in somewhere around here, but then I forget that it was in my room. Sorry to mess your bedroom, Ara. Bye." She immediately bolted ahead to her bedroom, leaving some oddness around Add. But his suspicion toward Rose immediately faded away as Ara called his name weakly and whimpered, cannot sustaining the heat over her body anymore.

"Add…" she accidentally pushed him to the wall, literally pinning him on it. He senses something strange against Ara then trying to ease her up and lying her heated body over her bed.

"Here, you may have a rest. I'll take something to chill you up." But as the Mastermind was about to go outside of her room, Ara held his left hand and pulled it, causing Add to stumbled over her, their face is very close, even their nose is already touched each other.

"Add, I want you to touch me here…" she pleaded as her hands goes onto her nether region. Add widened his eyes, couldn't believe at what happened at front of him. Ara was sexually aroused and wanting him so bad to touch her. He's already running out of thought to avoid himself doing something lewd toward her, and yet it's futile since the perfume makes his junior becomes reacted as well. His body is become hot, thanks to the perfume Rose put inside Ara's room. A bulge can be found on Add's dark purple shorts, indicating that he was aroused as well. The aroused Yama Raja then caressed the bulge, causing Add to squirm as she touched it any further.

"H-hey, where do you think you're rub—ah…" he let out a moan and blushed, feeling embarrassed with the hand job Ara did to him. She then unzipped his shorts, revealing Add's hardened junior at front of her. Ara's eyes widened at his size and wondering if it's fit inside her pussy. Her hands then start to do what she has to do to fulfill her satisfaction by jerking his cock. Add moaned her name, pleading to her to stop. But unfortunately she doesn't hear his plead and keep jerking his cock, making him gritted his teeth and grunting, the climax is about to happen on the Mastermind. A burst of white liquid poured onto her body, making her clothes and her face become dirty by his semen.

"S-sorry, it's all went dirty like this…" he apologized and taking a box of tissue to clean her face.

"No, it's okay. This is all I wanted. But," Ara stripped her own outfit, including her panties that already soaked with her own fluid and becomes fully naked at front of Add himself. "I want more than this. I want whole of you Add… give me every single part of you."

Add that stared toward Ara cannot refuse her pleads and positioned his cock on the entrance of her pussy. His eyes were now filled with lust along with Ara's amber eyes. he slowly pushed his hips forward, gradually inserting his length inside her. All of sudden the Yama Raja arched her back, her hands clenched the bed sheet and whimpered. Add caressed her hands, reassured her to taking it easy.

"If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop for a moment." But then Ara refused to let him go and entangled his arms with hers.

"Please continue. Don't worry about me, I'm fine after all." The scientist was just chuckled and gripped her hands.

"Alright, I guess I'll take it slow. Like I said, if it hurts, tell me and I'll give you a break." She nodded and allowed him to move his hips. At first he set the pace slowly but as the time goes by, and Ara wasn't giving him an indication of feeling pain on her nether region, Add increased the pace, penetrating her nether region a little slow.

"Yes, keep it up like this." Her hands are still clenched against his, but slowly her right hand letting his left hand go as Add gripped her thigh. His released left hand goes to one of her breast and fondle it, not forgetting her hardened nipple and sucked it. Ara caressed her silky ivory hair and chuckled in the middle of their session.

"What is it?" Add wondered why Ara was laughing and stopped his movement. "Is there's something funny on me?"

"You're look like a child Add, from the way you're sucking my nipple earlier." He finally understood why Ara chuckled. "You're so cute."

"Oh please, I'm not that 'cute'. Mind to change the position?" she nodded and risen from her bed. Ara's now on top of his lap, her back is now at front of him. Though due the massive difference of their height, his head wasn't overlaid by her shoulders. Add inserted his cock into her again and continue to penetrate it a little faster. His hands now fondling her twin mounds and pinching her nipples. Their lips were united and their tongues are dominating each other. Some small moans were escaped from their mouth as they kissed each other.

Meanwhile at the outside of Ara's room, Eve and Lu were confused about the sound Ara and Add made inside her room. Elesis, on the other side, were seems blushing madly after hearing the lewd voices that came from the inside of the Yama Raja's bedroom. She desperately restraining her lust yet futile to hold it on. Eve and Lu now becomes more confused at Elesis and wondered what Elesis is doing in the living room.

Back into the place…

Ara put her hands over the wall near her bed and glanced behind, seeing Add penetrating her nether region eagerly while gripping her waist. Her butt cheeks are flushed because of the previous arousal she experienced. Add hastened his pace, feeling the climax is about to happen.

"Ara… looks like I can't hold it anymore…"

"Give your love inside me!"

Add gave her several thrust before completely bury his junior inside her, pouring the birth seed inside her womb and filling it. Ara nailed the wall, whimpered by the large stream of bliss in her nether region. Several moments later the Mastermind pulled out his cock that covered by his own semen.

"Gosh, who is this person that makes us become a pervert couple like this…?" he grumbled as the scientist stared around him and toward Ara. She was panted with her pussy soaked with his semen, some of them were flowing out.

"Who cares… as long as I can felt your love inside here." She said and rubbing her belly. Add chuckled and wrapped his hands around her abdomen.

"I guess it's not a big deal after all. I love you Ara." Add cuddled her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Add…"

* * *

 **[meanwhile in the basement]**

Julius, Raven, Rena and Rose cheered and high-fived each other after watching the couple cuddled together, their plan is finally success thanks to the Soul Keeper that brainstorming the scenario. Raven took off his t-shirt and starts dancing like a madman. Now the chaos is about to happen inside the basement….

"Hey, easy there Raven…"

"Raven, please stop!"

"Watch out for the power system dude!"

Accidentally he switched the tampering mechanism, causing the electricity inside the mansion goes shutdown. Julius is now planted his palm over the face and cursed beneath his breath. Rena and Rose dropped their jaw, seeing the recklessness Raven made. Seconds later they will hear Elsword and Add shouted from inside their room.

"FUCK YOU COBOOOOOOOOOO!"

~~The End~~

* * *

Raven is dancing like a lunatic, haha. XD

Well actually I want to finish this in three days before April 24, so it looks like I'm updating this one-shot series each month for one chapter. *stabbed by readers*

Okay, I have to say this will be my mid-term project, and it will be completed until Christmas I assume.

Alright, see you later! I have to rest for a moment to recover my strength since I got a fever…


	4. Notice June 24

Alright, I shouldn't post this but… I have to tell something after I was gone for two months. You must wonder why I'm not get any single appearance after publishing the first part of Elrios Chronicles, right? Okay, here's the reason why.

I've been busy at anything such as college, gaming (I've been interested at MMOFPS once again *and fully retired at MMORPGs*), and preparing myself to migrate at Wattpad (since this will be my last story I will sustain till Christmas). I was first feeling that… I've been losing every popular stories around Fanfiction (Elsword and Grand Chase fandom). You know… I missed the FF when I first read the Grand Chase & Elsword FF around June – July at 2013 until the game—Grand Chase is closed at 2014 (in Indonesia server) and 2015 (in worldwide server). And now… Elsword is a total mess (and it makes the game feels bland… for me) but hey, I still love the stories you all made so far.

Okay, here 'they' are. I made two chapter in the same day, and here are the previews. FYI, one of these chapters' pairing is Elsword & Rena (Rune Slayer & Grand Archer) and the rest err… maybe my version of Asura & Diabolic Esper (aka Elemental Overlord & Azure Devourer LOL)

* * *

 _ **Preview at 'Fervor' (written in Elsword's POV)**_

' _Damn, what is this sensation? And why the temperature's gone hot like this?' I was asking myself when somehow the air goes hotter like this. And so I decided to open my eyes slowly. I can see a silhouette—since my sight wasn't clear enough to recognize the figure, and… this figure is… like I've seen this one before. I widely opened my eyes and found Rena that sitting on my waist, locking me down on my bed._

' _Wait… so the female I saw in my dream is…!? Oh no…' I thought and glanced at her with horror as she looked at me with that foxy smile as if she was about to ate me. I took a gulp as I saw her already shirtless. Those massive mounds are fully exposed, asking me to grope them immediately—wait, what am I thinking?_

" _Hey Elsword~?"_

" _Y-yes…?"_

" _Do you want to touch these~?"_

* * *

 _ **Preview at 'Midnight Pulse' (written in Normal POV)**_

" _Uh… is this some kind of… an approach or something?"_

" _You may think this is an approach, but for me… This is a contract signing. I want you to have a contract with me, and you're going to sign it…intimately."_

* * *

I hope you all can be more patient for waiting this story. I'm really sorry for the super-duper delay since my stacked schedule last time.

See you later!


End file.
